People Pitcher
People Pitcher appeared in 1996 TV series called Power Rangers Zeo. People Pitcher was a robot-pitching machine monster who who first appears in the episode "Rangers in the Outfield". As an idea from Prince Sprocket, The Machine Empire has debated to create a new monster called People Pitcher, it first struck Bulk out and when the the Yellow Ranger's boyfriend and the Blue and Green Rangers appear they push both him and Skull away from the strike, the Blue Ranger was then about to play ball, when he hit the ball it fired, he got absorbed into the machine, it then transform into its robot form and did battle with the Green Ranger, as they battled an army of Cogs appeared and attempted to steel the Green Rangers Zeonizer, after that bit the Cogs and People Pitcher teleported away, he alter appears and attacks the Red, Yellow, Green and Pink Rangers along with Prince Sprocket, Klank, Orbis and an army of Cogs, as the Rangers and the Cogs fight over the Zeonizer, the Red Ranger grabs it as he ride a go-kart, People Pitcher appears and fires energy blasts at the Red Ranger, casing him to fall over, after words the monster absorbs the Red Ranger, fortunately that was a mistake, as the Red Ranger had the Zeonizer, witch allowed the Blue Ranger to morph and, after the Red and Blue Rangers filtered with the gears inside of People Pitcher's stomach, got spewed out,, after a long battle the Rangers were able to defeat People Pitcher with the Zeo Power Spin, Orbis enlarges People Pitcher into a giant, so the Rangers summons the Zeo Zords and form the Zeo Megazord to battle People Pitcher, People Pitcher had the upper hand at first, but was out match when the Zeo Megazord used the Zeo Three Battle Helmet, the Zeo Megazord then switch to the Zeo Five Battle Helmet and ambushes the monster with the Zeo Saber, People Pitcher was then destroyed by the Zeo Megazord's powered up Zeo Slash. People Pitcher reappeared in Adam's dream. People Pitcher was among the Machine Empire's monsters to receive the Neo-Plutonium Armor, but wasn't used. Personality-wise, People Pitcher acts very much like a baseball coach. Powers and Abilities Pitching Machine Mode * Base Ball Asorbtion: People Pitcher can fire put a light green ball from its cannon, that when hit by a victim will absorb that victim inside of the machine. * '''Robot Form: '''People Pitcher can transform into his robot form at will. Robot Mode * '''Baseball Blast: '''People Pitcher can fire devastating baseballs from his double arm cannons. * '''Teleportation: '''People Pitcher can teleport to any location at will. * '''Energy Blast: '''People Pitcher can also fire energy blast from his double arm cannons. * '''Vacuum Consumption Breath: '''People Pitcher can spew out a clear orange laser ray from his mouth, that when hit in contact with the enemy will be absorb into his mouth. * '''Smoke Breath: '''People Pitcher can also spew out white smoke from his mouth. See Also * Bara Vacuum Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Characters Portrayed by Ari Ross Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters with teleportation